Mother Of Chaos
by Azarian Armor
Summary: un DiscordxTwilight que se me ocurrio de la nada owo advertencia: HENTAI/LEMON/como le quieran decir .w. COMENTEN! SE LOS ORDENO! :D


Bueno…este fic se me ocurrió de la nada owo es una versión alterna a mis otros fics, no tiene relación con ellos. El presente de las mane 6 ya lo explique en mi fic Ponis Oscuros, y en el fic Tormenta y Crepúsculo me centre en Twilight, asique quienes los hayan leído sabrán como son las cosas y de nuevo, aclaro que este fic no tiene nada que ver con esa realidad. Lo escribí por que me vino la idea a la cabeza de repente y quise plasmarla en un fic. Disfruten! Y comenten por favor! nwn los hechos ocurren después de la derrota de Discord a hooves de las mane 6.

**Mother Of Chaos**

Twilight lloraba sin consuelo, escondida en el bosque Everfree, lejos de todo. Hacía apenas una hora había visitado a la enfermera Redheart, preocupada por unas molestias que venía teniendo desde que enfrentaron a Discord y lo regresaron a su prisión de roca. Resultado: embarazada. Twilight Sparkle, elemento de la magia, alumna de la princesa Celestia, esperaba un hijo de Discord, su enemigo, aquel que intento separarla de sus amigas y destruir su amada Ecuestria. Pero, como paso esto, se preguntaran? Twilight empezó a recordar, con tristeza.

_Flash Back_

_Twilight se sentía deshecha…sus amigas la abandonaron, la maldad de Discord las corrompió y las alejo de ella. Quería llorar, quería gritar, maldecir hasta perder la voz, pero intentaba ser fuerte y guardarse lo más posible ese dolor. Cuando vio a Discord aparecer delante de ella, estuvo a punto de descargar todo ese dolor contra él, pero el caótico ser hablo antes._

_-jeje, miren a quien tenemos aquí! al elemento de la magia! Donde están tus amigas?- se burlo, flotando alrededor de Twilight._

_-tú!- grito con furia la unicornio, antes de lanzarse contra él, tirándolo al suelo y quedando ella arriba- tu nos separaste! Ellas eran mis amigas y mira lo que nos has hecho!- grito, llorando a mares, con los ojos llenos de dolor y enojo. Discord solo sonrió._

_-jeje, tanto te afecta? Tanto como para llorar asi frente a mi? Jeje, pues deberías saber que eso…me gusta – sin decir más, la deidad de la discordia beso a Twilight en los labios, dejándola en un estado de shock, impidiéndole quejarse cuando el coló su lengua al interior de su boca, buscando la de ella. Twilight intento alejarse, pero por alguna razón no lo hiso, ese beso le gustaba, era la primera vez que la besaban de ese modo. Sin perder tiempo, Discord acaricio las caderas de Twilight, hasta llegar a sus partes íntimas, acariciándole ahí sin pudor, haciendo que la yegua gimiera, sonrojándose mucho. Discord sonrió ante eso, y sin esperar froto el clítoris de la unicornio, cada vez más rápido, hasta que del interior de Twilight empezó a salir un caliente y medio viscoso liquido, que lubrico su entrada y le permitió colarle 2 dedos, los que uso para masturbarla, arrancándole dulces gemidos, los cuales Twilight era incapaz de contener. La erección de Discord no tardo en hacerse presente, y el dios de la discordia froto la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de Twilight, que le miro algo asustada, con las mejillas al rojo vivo._

_-e. espera! virgen…-dijo con miedo la unicornio, cerrando fuertemente los ojos por la pena que sentía al admitir eso. _

_-jeje, solo relájate pequeña pony- con cuidado y lentamente, Discord penetro en el virginal interior de la ojivioleta, quien gimió de dolor, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su "compañero", quien se quedo quieto hasta que ella logro acostumbrarse a la intromisión, y las embestidas empezaron. Discord embestía con fuerza, chocando una y otra vez contra el punto g de la unicornio, haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte, sacando la lengua un poco, entrecerrando los ojos. Discord la volvió a besar, y esta vez Twilight le correspondió, jugando con su lengua. Las embestidas se volvieron más intensas y placenteras cuando la unicornio empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de estas, gimiendo más sonoramente, arqueando un poco la espalda. Discord lamio los labios de la ojivioleta, bombeando más fuerte al sentir el orgasmo acercarse, en respuesta Twilight lo volvió a besar, incapaz de detener el movimiento de sus caderas. Ambos gritaron de placer al llegar juntos al clímax, la esencia de Discord inundo el útero de la unicornio, y los jugos de esta mancharon al dios del caos. Ambos cayeron rendidos, con las mejillas ardiendo, jadeando de gusto, abrazados. _

_-je…te amo hermosa- Discord le sonrió, acariciando la algo despeinada melena de Twilight._

_-…también te amo….-Twilight lo beso, derramando una lagrima. Sufrió mucho cuando, después de aquello, tuvo que seguir en su intento de regresar Ecuestria a la normalidad, pero todos contaban con ella. Puso sus sentimientos a un lado, e hiso lo que debía. Encerrar a Discord en la roca, esta vez, para siempre._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Twilight se puso a pensar, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo les diría a todos que esperaba un hijo de Discord? ¿Cómo lo tomarían sus amigos, su familia y su maestra? Sintió un débil movimiento de su hijo, y se llevo una hoove al vientre, acariciándolo. Levanto la mirada, decidida. Ese era su hijo al fin y al cabo, no le importaba quien era el padre, y si los demás estaban en contra, ella lucharía sola por su hijo, por darle un futuro, por protegerlo y amarlo. Solo esperaba que aceptaran a su hijo, le dolería demasiado perder a quienes amaba.

Con mucho temor, regreso a ponyville, y mando cartas a sus amigas, a la princesa Celestia, y más importante, a su familia. Los convoco a todos, pidiendo su presencia en su casa al día siguiente, en la tarde. Tal y como pidió, todos estaban presentes, incluyendo a la princesa luna, que por pura curiosidad asistió junto a su hermana. Con muchísimo miedo, Twilight les informo sobre su estado, y sobre el padre de su hijo. De inmediato su padre le dio una bofetada y la insulto, yéndose de ahí sin decir más. Su madre empezó a llorar, yéndose con su esposo. Su hermano solo la abrazo, como intentando consolarla después de lo que sus padres habían hecho. Celestia se opuso firmemente a que esa criatura naciera, pero Luna no tardo en convencerla de lo contrario, puesto que era un bebé inocente. En cuanto a las demás mane 6, ellas la abrazaron también, demostrándole que sin importar nada, ellas la querían y la apoyarían en todo. Twilight empezó a llorar, abrazando a Shining Armor y a sus amigas, Celestia luego se unió, disculpándose por su reacción. La unicornio estaba feliz, si bien sus padres reaccionaron mal, aun tenia a sus amigas, a su maestra y a su querido hermano, ni ella ni su hijo estaban solos.

Pasaron los meses, Twilight iba todos los meses, en el aniversario de la concepción de su hijo, a visitar la estatua de Discord, a contarle de cómo iba creciendo que estaba bien, incluso le conto que sería una niña, y que aun no decidía un nombre. También le contaba que algunos ponis la insultaban por llevar a la hija del caos en su interior, que incluso le habían intentado hacer daño. Desde su prisión de roca Discord oía todo, e intentaba salir, salir para poder estar con la futura madre de su hija, para poderla abrazar, acompañarla, protegerla, y ver nacer a la sangre de su sangre, pero era imposible.

Finalmente, una fría y tormentosa noche de invierno, Twilight entro en trabajo de parto, acompañada por sus fieles amigas. Le fue imposible ir al hospital debido a la tormenta, asique daría a luz en su casa, con ayuda de Fluttershy, que ya tenía algo de experiencia ayudando a animales del bosque a traer al mundo a sus crías. El parto fue arduo, doloroso y muy difícil para la unicornio, Rainbow y Pinkie Pie le animaban, mientras Applejack ayudaba a Fluttershy, y Rarity se limitaba a observar, era la primera vez que la unicornio blanca presenciaba un parto. Al fin, durante las horas de más intensidad de la tormenta, nació la hija del caos. Una potrilla saludable, de suave cuero violeta oscuro, melena negra con 2 mechas rosas y violetas, igual en su cola, unos brillantes ojos carmesí, y presentando un pequeño cuerno algo curvado, y unas alas negras, con las plumas azules en el borde (como una de las alas de Discord). Twilight cargo a su pequeña, acariciándola suavemente con su hoove, derramando varias lagrimas, sus amigas se retiraron un momento, para dejarla a solas con su hija.

-no importa lo que digan…eres mi hija, mi pequeña princesa…no dejare que nadie te dañe ni que te avergüences de quien eres, eres hija de Discord, eres mi hija, mi pequeña Eris…-Twilight le sonrió a su niña, que la miraba con curiosidad. Desde su prisión de roca, Discord observaba atraves de un espejo mágico, Celestia no podía dejarlo salir, pero si le permitió ver a su hija de ese modo. Los guardias que custodiaban el espejo, jurarían haber visto una lágrima resbalar por la mejilla de piedra, del dios del caos, al momento que el espejo reflejaba a la recién nacida, aferrada a su mamá.

FIN

Me gusto. Es posible que haga una continuación para este fic owo no lo sé, ustedes quieren que haga una secuela?


End file.
